


Ladybug

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's decided to learn Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug

Testing was testing. But at least it wasn't as bad as last year, and Dany managed to run the car with the front wing on. Still to this day, the memory of running a car with no front wing was the most embarrassing moment in his career.

Although he would have preferred it if the car was a little faster, but at least it was reliable, and for now, that was a blessing.

He was sitting out on the balcony of the place that they were staying in Barcelona, sipping at his coffee as Dan came out to join him. A little ladybug landed on their table and Dan picked it up, smiling as it crawled over his fingers.

"What do you call them in Russia?" Dan asked, and Dany smiled.

He told him in Russian before saying, "It translates as God's cow."

Dan laughed, scaring the ladybug and it flew away. "What if I wanted to learn some other things in Russian?"

They'd been dating for a while now, but they always spoke in English, or Italian if they were messing around, but Dan had shown no sign of wanting to learn Russian, and Dany had given up hope on the idea that he was secretly learning so that he could say 'I love you' to him in his native tongue.

"What would you like to learn?" Dany raised an eyebrow and he was expecting Dan to use it as foreplay, but he looked serious.

"Start with the basics, and then we'll go from there, comrade." Dan's grin was stretched to its maximum and Dany's heart raced, he dived in for a kiss, unable to contain his love for Dan which was overflowing.

***

Dany was lying in Dan's bed, he was slowly undressing him, naming the parts of the body in Russian as he revealed each bit, an endless stretch of pale skin and smattering of freckles.

Dan had only been learning Russian for a couple of weeks, but here he was, showing off his skills as he proved that his tongue was talented in more than one way.

Each kiss sent shivers through his body, Dan's warm lips on his cool skin, getting lower and lower as more of his skin ended up on display, each hair standing up on end with the chill from the air conditioning. As Dan worked down each leg, and back up again, just to do it all over again with the other leg, Dany let out a moan of satisfaction.

"I love you."

"How do you say 'I love you' in Russian?" Dan's big eyes were staring up at him like a puppy begging for treats.

"Ya lyublyu tebya."

Dan repeated it carefully and Dany felt a swell of pride, so happy that this amazing guy was his boyfriend.

"What about 'will you marry me?'" Dan asked, his smile wavered as he waited for Dany to say something.

Dany couldn't process it all, had Dan just proposed? Now? While they were lying in bed naked? Although did he really want all that? Big romantic gesture, and a flashy ring, which he couldn't wear. Dany could feel the smile slipping off his face and he was sure that he was worrying Dan but he couldn't find the words.

In the end all his brain managed was, "But we're not even out yet."

"The whole team knows, most of the other drivers too, and all our friends." Dan held Dany's hand, kissing it gently as he waited for him to respond.

"My parents…" Dany was sure that they would love him no matter what, so why hadn't he told them?

"We'll be in Russia soon." Dan was glad that there were some perks of the crazy race calendar this year.

"Okay, mate." Dany nodded.

"Okay to me meeting your parents, or okay to marrying me?" Dan kissed at Dany's neck, tickling him with his curls.

"Both."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
